


Doubles

by stripedtabby



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/pseuds/stripedtabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a damned good reason why Bones hated the transporter. Shit like this always happened whenever he stood on the stupid thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> original is posted here! http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/232285.html?thread=6683485#t6683485
> 
> This comm is F-locked! aahha im so sorry, this is so old.

There was a damned good reason why Bones hated the transporter. Shit like this always happened whenever he stood on the stupid thing. Jim's smile was a fucking lens flare when he found out what was happening. Which led them to this current situation (helped along with booze. Strong booze.)

 

++++++

There he stood, facing himself. Only...It wasn't himself. This was a different version of himself. This McCoy was similar in age, build, appearance, but...he had this...air about him that seemed not as bitchy. He, himself? Well. Ask anyone who's managed to catch him on a bad day. 

The young captain sat on the bed, watching as his twin lovers slowly touched, explored, sought out the differences between them. They may share the same name and face, but they were in no ways the same person. This new McCoy was wiry and fast, hands pretty damn skilled as he slid his hand to hold the back of Bones' neck, then reached out further to tug the captain closer. Bones was all growls and soft bites, moving to have his Jim in the middle, always needing that touch, always grounding himself in the electric blue of his Jim. Bones gave a smirk, watching as McCoy settled in front, Jim giving a soft bark of laughter. "Well fuck me. You've got blue eyes!" McCoy smiled. "You look a whole lot prettier in this universe Jim." Bones growled from behind Jim. "And thats the only reason why we're doing this. Because you're me, and Jim wanted this." 

Jim beamed. "Told you this would be hot." He winked, and was loved twice as hard, twice as rough.


End file.
